1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage control technique, and more specifically to a data copy technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage systems that comprise a storage subsystem or a plurality of storage subsystems in which logical volumes can be loaded is known. Storage systems are used for, by way of example, the storage of multi-generation data in a plurality of storage subsystems whereby, should damage occur thereto, the restoration thereof can be implemented using the stored data (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-242011).